PBS Kids/Other
1997 (prototype) PBSKids19981.png The name "PBS Kids" was conceived in early 1997 as a rebranding effort for PBS as part of its ongoing changes of its profiles. This logo was on the top of clamshell releases of PBS kids shows 1997-1999 (prototype #2) PBSKids19982.png This logo was on the top of clamshell releases of PBS kids shows 2000 (prototype #3) PBSKids19983.png This logo was on the top of clamshell releases of PBS kids shows 1998-1999 PBS Kids 1999.gif This logo was used for on-air promos, bumpers, and idents until September 5, 1999. 1999–present 1999–2013 PBS Kids Dash (1999).svg|Dash version PBS Kids Dot (1999).svg|Dot version PBS Kids Dash (1999) (Print).svg|Dash print version PBS Kids Dot (1999) (Print).svg|Dot print version PBS Kids Dash (1999) II.svg|Dash version without the word "KIDS" PBS Kids Dot (1999) II.svg|Dot version without the word "KIDS" PBS Kids Dash (1999) (Print II).svg|Dash print version without the word "KIDS" PBS Kids Dot (1999) (Print II).svg|Dot print version without the word "KIDS" PBS Kids 1999 No Face.svg|Version without the face PBS Kids 1999 No Face II.svg|Version without the face #1 PBS Kids 1999 No Face Alt.svg|Alternative version without the face PBS Kids 1999 No Face II Alt.svg|Alternative version without the face #1 PBS Kids 1999 No Face (Print).svg|Print version without the face PBS Kids 1999 No Face (Print) II.svg|Print version without the face #1 PBS Kids 1999 No Face Alt (Print).svg|Alternative print version without the face PBS Kids 1999 No Face II Alt (Print).svg|Alternative print version without the face #1 PBS Kids Channel.svg|Logo of the PBS Kids Channel from 1999 to 2005 pbs tcm662-96660.gif 2014-07-23 01.46.43 pm.jpg|On-screen bug until 2005. Screenshot_2016-05-02-21-43-08.png|Dot looking up. PBS Kids Dash.svg|Dash version PBS Kids Dot.svg|Dot version PBS Kids Dash (Print).svg|Dash print version PBS Kids Dot (Print).svg|Dot print version TV Shows and Kid logos Many times, Dot or Dash don't appear in the logo. Instead, the characters from a random PBS Kids show replace the two. These exact icons come from the website. They did show different versions on TV though. PBS Kids logo with Mr. Rogers.gif|Mister Rogers Neighborhood (Mister Rogers) PBS Kids logo with Piggly Winks.gif|Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (Piggley Winks) PBSKidsCassieDragonTales.png|Dragon Tales (Cassie) Blue-logo-dragon over.gif|Dragon Tales (Zak and Wheezie) f06.gif|Fetch with Ruff Ruffman (Ruff Ruffman) nd.gif|Noddy w1.gif|Wimzie's House (Wimzie) tt.gif|Theodore Tugboat logo-berenstainbears.gif|The Berenstain Bears (Mama Bear and Papa Bear) PBSKidsSisterBear.png|The Berenstain Bears (Sister Bear) logo-caillou.gif|Caillou logo-georgeshrinks.gif|George Shrinks (George) logo-buster.gif|Postcards from Buster (Buster) logo-arthur.gif|Arthur PBSKidsArthurAlternate.png|Arthur (alternate) logo-mayaandmiguel.gif|Maya & Miguel PBSKidsMayaMiguelAlternate.png|Maya & Miguel (alternate) logo-sagwa.gif|Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat logo-readingrainbow.gif|Reading Rainbow (Levar Burton) PBSKidsLevar.png|Reading Rainbow (Levar Burton) (alternate) logo-lions.gif|Between the Lions (Leona) PBSKidsLeonaAnimated.png|Between the Lions (Leona) (alternate) logo-boohbah.gif|Boohbah (The Boohbahs) pbs-boohbah.gif|Boohbah (alternate) PBSKidsJumbah.png|Boohbah (Jumbah) aqua-logo-barney_over.gif|Barney & Friends (Barney) PBSKidsBarneyAlternate.png|Barney & Friends (Barney) (alternate) logo-sesame.gif|Sesame Street (Big Bird) PBSKidsPoTeletubbies.png|Teletubbies (Po) logo-teletubbies.gif|Teletubbies (Tinky Winky and Po) green-logo-tubby_over.gif|Teletubbies (alternate) Dipsy and Laa-Laa (Notice that Tinky Winky is lime green with Dipsy's antennae) pbskidsteletubbiesrare.jpg|'RARE' version w/ all the Teletubbies seen on the 2004 Teletubbies site (http://web.archive.org/web/20040831025608/http://www.teletubbies.com:80/) logo-zoom.gif|Zoom (Rachel) blue-logo-zoom_over.gif|Zoom (Zoe) PBSKidsCarolineZOOM.png|Zoom (Caroline) logo-bigbigworld.gif|It's a Big Big World (Snook) PBSKidsSnook.png|It's a Big Big World (Snook) (alternate) aqua-logo-zoboo_over.gif|Zoboomafoo logo-clifford.gif|Clifford the Big Red Dog (Clifford) PBSKidsCliffordAlternate.png|Clifford the Big Red Dog (Clifford) (alternate) logo-curiousgeorge.gif|Curious George blue-logo-kratt_over.gif|Kratts' Creatures (Chris) green-logo-kratt_over.gif|Kratts' Creatures (Martin) blue-logo-jayjay_over.gif|Jay Jay the Jet Plane spring-logo-cyberchase.gif|Cyberchase (In order: Jackie, Matt, Inez) PBSKidsCyberchaseMatt.png|Cyberchase (Matt) logo-libertyskids.gif|Liberty's Kids PBSelmo.png|Sesame Street (Elmo) thomas.PNG|Thomas & Friends wishbone.PNG|Wishbone 2001–present DTN-1110-00841887019934.png| 1500_57278.png| 150058095.png| SUW-1110-SWHY6104.png| DT393849.png| 2009–present PBS Kids Dash (2009).svg|Dash version PBS Kids Dot (2009).svg|Dot version PBS Kids Dash (2009) (Print).svg|Dash print version PBS Kids Dot (2009) (Print).svg|Dot print version Screen Shot 2019-12-12 at 5.24.58 PM.png|A rare PBS Kids logo with Dash with a filled dot nose and he is smaller than the PBS Kids Logo, Also the PBS Kids logo has slightly been changed. 2017–present PBSDashLogo2017.jpeg|Faded Dash Logo (Used on 24-Hour channel only). PBSKidsDash2017OnlineBersion.jpeg|A slightly smaller faded version present on the PBS Kids live television site. On December 23, 2017, a more faded version of the Dash logo was used on the PBS Kids 24-Hour Channel. Category:PBS Kids Category:PBS Category:Special logos Category:Other